El fantasma de la Doncella y Yo
by Maud Davenport
Summary: Nunca crei que el amor existiera... y cuando lo encontré...simplemente desaparecio... El amor es algo que algunos se nos manifiesta... pero la manera en que a nuestra Ritsu se le dio, fue completamente fuera de lo normal... La castaña conoce a un peculiar fantasma que le hace la vida...miserablemente feliz... MALISIMO SUMMARY, PERO ES UN MUGITSU ACLARO AWW LEAN LEAN! ESTA GENIAL!
1. Chapter 1

**NOTAS: ¡jambo! Tejeje yo aquí de nuevo con otro nuevo fic; como de costumbre, un MUGITSU, amo esta pareja ;3 además de que no hay muchos individuos que se atrevan a escribir sobre ellas, no entiendo porque si son bien kawais 3 jojo bueno, bueno, espero que les guste mi loca idea jeje últimamente se me dan ideas espontaneas, pero tengo que terminar un fic antes de empezar otro, así que estaré actualizando más seguido todos los que tengo pendientes tejeje**

**Sin más que decir diviértanse it's so fun!**

**K-ON! NO ME PERTENECE NI SUS PERSONAJES TAMPOC; SOLO LA IDEA PLASMADA EN ESTE FIC.**

En la casa de los Tainaka…

-¡por favor, no te vayas! – suplicaba una mujer en un melodrama.

-recuerda que siempre te amaré… - decía un tipo alto y fornido, despidiéndose de la mujer mientras rozaban sus manos en una despedida; ella lloraba…el sonreía para hacerle sentir bien.

¡Tuugrrrr! Se escucha como se rompe una cinta, como cuando alguien interrumpe un momento romántico y una castaña brinca del sofá donde se encontraban ella y tres chicas más disfrutando de una película romántica; demasiado cursi como para causarle urticaria todo el mes.

-¡por dios! ¡Esto es tan cursi! Mio, ¿Por qué tuvimos que ver gosth el fantasma del amor? – se quejaba Ritsu bastante exasperada por las cursilerías que estaban viendo.

-bueno, creí que te gustaban las películas de fantasmas – contestó Mio sonriendo ladina mientras abrazaba una almohada.

-si… ¡pero no las de éste tipo! – se quejó Ritsu bastante abrumada.

-jaja tranquila Ricchan, estamos en el club de sucesos paranormales; así que ver los diferentes tipos de manifestación de los fantasmas es parte de nuestro proyecto – habló Yui levantándose del sofá, recargando una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de la ojiambar.

-estamos de acuerdo que los fantasmas, 1- no son amigables y 2- nadie puede tener un romance con uno – reiteró la castaña clara frunciendo el ceño.

-bueno, no lo sabemos aun – contestó Yui con comprensión.

-¡ah! (suspiro) creo que la próxima reunión del club; yo escogeré la película – Ritsu soltó un suspiro cansino y apagó la televisión, ya que la película había terminado.

-Ritsu-senpai, tenemos que hacer nuestro siguiente proyecto del club de sucesos paranormales, la exposición es dentro de dos meses, y aunque aún hay algo de tiempo, me parece bien que adelantemos un poco; digo, Yui-senpai y tu se distraen demasiado con lo que sea, así que no está mal que comenzáramos – habló una chica de coletas largas, cabello azabache.

-¡ah! Tienes razón Azusa, pensaré que podremos hacer para el proyecto ¿de acuerdo? Mañana después de clases les diré de qué se tratará, Mio, espero que estés lista y no seas asustadiza – la ojiambar miraba a Mio con el ceño fruncido, ya que la ojigris era demasiado miedosa y ni siquiera estaba en el club por gusto propio.

**FLASH BACK**

_-nee Mio ¿ya sabes a que club te unirás? – preguntaba una castaña con mirada encantadora. Esas miradas que hacia cuando quería o hacia algo malo._

_-¿mmmh? Eh llenado mi solicitud para unirme al club de ajedrez – contestó la pelinegra._

_-¡cha! Ya veo… si quieres llevo tu solicitud a la sala de profesores; digo jeje yo también voy para allá – se ofrecía con una dulce sonrisa la castaña._

_-etto… - Mio lo dudó por un segundo, pero jamás imaginó que Ritsu podría hacer algo malo tratándose de la escuela; así que confió en ella…gran error… y le entregó su solicitud – bueno, está bien toma, no se te olvide; gracias Ritsu, ahora me voy a clases, es algo tarde – la pelinegra comenzó a alejarse del lugar dejando todo en manos de su amiga Ritsu._

"_Tejeje" Ritsu soltó una sonrisa maquiavélica después de aparentar ser tan dulce y comprensiva. Borró los datos que Mio había puesto, y escribió "Club de sucesos Paranormales" en lugar de "Club de Ajedrez". Y así entregó la solicitud a los profesores, dejando a Mio en el mismo club que ella…lo cual Mio se lo cobró a punto de golpes._

_Mio hizo todo lo posible por cambiarse de club…pero todos estaban llenos y solo quedaba el club de sucesos paranormales y el club de futbol americano femenil…obviamente no entraría a ese equipo jamás porque le parecía bastante rudo y no tuvo de otra más que quedarse en el club de sucesos paranormales…_

_***_FIN FLASH BACK***

-calla te Ritsu, es tu culpa que yo esté aquí – se quejó la ojigris algo enojada.

-bueno, bueno, aun así, mañana les diré de que tratará el proyecto; deberían ir a casa o si no… ¡les saldrá el diablo en el camino! – exclamó esto último con una lámpara debajo de su mentón elevando una mano y moviendo sus dedos rápidamente.

-¡cállate! – gritó Mio asustada, mientras golpeaba a Ritsu en la cabeza.

-¡ouch! No tienes que ser tan agresiva – se quejó la ojiambar sobando su cabeza; mientras Yui y Azusa reían divertidas.

¡Hola mundo! Mi nombre es Ritsu Tainaka, tengo 16 años y ellas son mis locas amigas, con las que experimenté la mejor experiencia de mi vida. Mio Akiyama; mi mejor amiga desde la infancia, hemos estado juntas desde que recuero tejeje. Ella es una chica bastante asustadiza, tímida pero muy responsable y comprensiva. Acepto que me ha perdonado demasiadas travesuras, y casi siempre me salgo con la mía, es por eso y más que la estimo demasiado. Ambas estamos en el club de sucesos paranormales; y yo, soy la presidenta. Recuerdo que cuando Mio se enteró de que estaba en el club de lo paranormal, pegó un grito al cielo, que al escucharlo deduje…en cuanto Mio me reclame, tendré una muerte probable o una segura. Entiéndanme, necesitábamos mínimo cuatro miembros para que el club fuese oficial; sin embargo, con Azusa y Yui apenas éramos tres; a pesar de mis suplicas Mio jamás quiso acceder por las buenas, así que tuve que tomar medidas drásticas tejeje bueno lo demás ya lo saben, cambié los datos de la solicitud de Mio, lo que me costó una graaaaaan migraña.

La otra integrante y mi mano derecha, es Yui Hirasawa. Intrépida, alocada, energética, valiente, impredecible, dispuesta, y una cabeza hueca; ella es quien siempre apoya mis ideas y aporta grande ideas al club; siempre yendo más allá de lo que la mente humana puede procesar…no en inteligencia más bien… imaginación, cosas tribales y sin sentido. A pesar de haberla conocido en la escuela; siento que es como mi alma gemela, siempre tan acertada en lo que digo y diciendo sin fin de tarugadas que nos hacen reír a todas; jamás está de mal humor, lo que me parece raro… a veces pienso que tiene buena digestión y que jamás se estriñe tejeje ok ya, ese fue un pensamiento en voz alta.

Por último, tenemos a Azusa Nakano. Ella es un año menor que nosotras, pero a pesar de eso, le encantan las cosas desconocidas, queriendo saber todo de todo. Es algo callada, pero analiza las cosas a fondo sacando conclusiones exactas o de un 99.9% de probabilidad…me asusta su inteligencia. Ella y Mio son tan parecidas… tan responsables, haceadas, inteligentes, y tímidas; claro, Mio es más tímida que ella. Azusa es una chica bastante tranquila, siempre tan responsable e incomparable, en verdad estoy orgullosa y feliz de que esté en nuestro club y que sea mi amiga.

Bueno, ellas son mis amigas, las mejores que eh tenido hasta ahora en mi corta vida. Me paso la mayoría del tiempo con ella, casi todo el tiempo de mi vida desde que estoy cursando la preparatoria, a excepción de cuando duermo…es el único tiempo que tengo a solas. En realidad creo que somos perfectas para este club que comencé este año, ya que el año pasado, Nodoka estaba con nosotras…pero finalmente se quedó en el consejo estudiantil…es mejor, nos hace la vida más fácil. Pero bueno, después de que ella abandonó el grupo, Azusa se nos unió, quedando nuevamente cuatro integrantes…desde entonces…somos inseparables.

Yui la siempre hiperactiva cabeza hueca, Azusa la inteligencia y responsabilidad del equipo, Mio la asustadiza y cobarde que le da sentido a nuestras investigaciones jaja, bueno ya perdón. Mio, la seriedad y sensatez de el club y por ultimo una servidora, la más linda, valiente, increíble, incomparable, delicada, elegante y… si, si, si ya sé, exagero un poco… bueno como les decía, por ultimo yo, la presidenta y cabecilla de todo. El punto es que somos inseparables, somos el cuarteto dinámico, algo así como los Beatles… no me pregunten qué significa eso exactamente porque no lo sé, solo quería compararnos con algo asombroso tejeje. Pasamos el tiempo siempre juntas, y aunque estemos en nuestras casa, después de venir a mi casa a "la reunión del club" después de clases; nos desvelamos mientras charlamos por Whatsapp en grupo tejeje amo esa aplicación…aunque debo de admitir que las actualizaciones ocupan demasiada memoria ¡unh! Siendo así que se llevan la mayoría de mis MB ¡pf! Una que es pobre, no tiene teléfono de 16GB ya que… por cierto… eh pensando que si mi abuela tuviese Whatsapp podría mandarle saludos todos los días, incluso decirle buenas noches; así no tendría que ir a visitarle tan seguido o mandarle postales; odio que pellizque mis mejillas y bese mi frente como si tuviese 6 años; también odio que me mande a enjuagar su dentadura postiza con bicarbonato…lo que me resulta asqueroso, más cuando come atún ¡eww! … por cierto… el año pasado no le mande postales… ¿me pregunto si seguirá viviendo en el campo?... ¡ok ya! ¡Me Salí completa, total y rotundamente del tema!

¡Ejem! Discúlpenme, me salí del tema…pero bueno, sucede que yo no vengo a contarles sobre la vida de Mio, Yui o Azusa; tampoco vengo a contarles del Whatsapp y sus actualizaciones o de lo gay que es mi celular por solo tener 8GB de memoria; mucho menos a contarles sobre mi abuela y su dentadura postiza… hoy eh venido a contarles una historia muy interesante, algo que cambió mi vida por completo, algo que me hizo ver la vida desde otro ángulo, un ángulo que detestaba y me hacía sentir estúpida a todas horas; pero que ahora estoy muy agradecida de haberlo experimentado… ¡damas, caballeros y otros seres! Tomen asiento y déjenme contarles mi historia con la doncella que amé y me amó…

**A** la mañana siguiente, me levanté antes de que sonara el despertador… lo que era bastante raro, ya que siempre dormía de más y siempre llegaba tarde a la escuela. Me alisté para irme a ésta, pensando en el proyecto que haríamos para la exposición dentro de dos meses… pensaba que tenía que ser algo coherente y concreto que le pareciera interesante a Azusa, algo que no fuese tan tenebroso para no asustar a Mio y pues Yui… Yui siempre estaba de acuerdo; mientras tratara de algún monstruo o algo así. Caminé hacia la escuela pensando que podría ser, algo que fuera verídico y no nos dejara como idiotas frente a todos… ya que la mayoría pensaba que nuestro club era una blasfemia y que éramos dementes por creer en lo paranormal… yo en lo personal creo que todos eran demasiado normales como para funcionar.

Llegué al salón de clases sin darme cuenta, pues iba tan sumergida pensando que sería bueno para el proyecto hasta que…

-¡Ricchan! ¡Llegaste! ¡Ven, ven corre! – llamó una voz chillona y muy infantil proveniente de una característica castaña.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa en el mundo que no lo sé? – pregunté con un amplia sonrisa, saliendo de mis pensamientos a la vez.

-fíjate Ricchan, eh estado pensando que podríamos hacer para el proyecto del club – dijo con motivación, inculcándome la duda Yui.

-¡¿ah sí?! ¡Pues dime! – contesté ansiosa de que fuese una buena idea.

-pienso que deberíamos ir al cementerio en la noche y jugar la ouija, invocamos a algún muerto y le hacemos preguntas mientras grabamos todo – dijo Yui con una simpleza y seguridad.

-suena bien, muy clásico pero bien – contesté pensativa.

-¡jamás! ¡Es muy arriesgado! – renegó Mio, quien estaba sobre su banca junto a nosotras – además… me da miedo… - se quejó cohibiéndose.

-¡pero Mio-chan! ¡Suena fantástico! – contradijo Yui.

-¡claro que no! Es demasiado a lo que yo podría hacer… - Mio hablaba temerosa, apenas en un hilo de voz. Pude entenderla, sonaba arriesgado, pero la adrenalina que sentiríamos seria genial; aunque debía entender a Mio…así que descartamos la opción de Yui.

-creo que hay que darle un respiro a Mio – dije sonriendo ladina.

-solo de imaginarlo ¡ah! Es demasiado terrorífico – Mio se encogió en su banca, temblando levemente.

-¡no se vale Mio-chan! – Se quejó la mayor de las Hirasawa inflando las mejillas y haciendo un cómico mohín – yo quería hablar con Michael Jackson.

-por lo menos hubieses escogido a algún famoso que no pervirtiera niños - dije con sorna.

-¡no me importa! Tan solo quería preguntarle cómo hacer el paso de baile, ese donde te corres para atrás deslizándote – se cruzó de brazos e infló un poco más sus mejillas.

-Yui… lo puedes buscar en Youtube… - le dije con una gotita sobre mi cabeza.

-oh en Google… - argumentó Mio saliendo de su trance de miedo.

-no es lo mismo – renegó una vez más; mientras Mio y yo reíamos divertidas.

Después de un rato, la profesora entró al salón y tuvimos que dejar la plática para después. Fui a mi respectivo asiento y me quedé mirando hacia afuera del salón. La verdad la clase de Sawa-chan era bastante aburrida, nunca ponía atención, así que me dedicaba a contemplar el paisaje; mientras el eco de la voz de la profesora resonaba muy a lo lejos en mi mente. Siempre miraba hacia ningún punto en especial, solo veía lo que fuera con tal de distraerme de la clase…pero ese día no miré cualquier lugar…miré al final de la colina que yacía más arriba del bosque que quedaba debajo de ésta. En aquella colina, al final de ésta; había una enorme mansión, algo así como propiedad de una antigua dinastía o que se yo; eso me dijo mi padre hace un tiempo…me había contado que en esa mansión, vivía una dinastía de mucho porte, elegancia y de la alta sociedad…cuenta la leyenda (según mi padre) que en esa mansión vivía la hija única del matrimonio de los emperadores Kotobuki, quien estaba a punto de casarse con el príncipe de otra familia prestigiosa de la época, la cual el día de la boda, se negó rotundamente al confesar frente a todos los invitados entre lagrimas, que al hombre con el que estaba contrayendo nupcias, no era al que amaba, que aun no estaba enamorada y por esa razón, no podía casarse con el joven príncipe. Las familias entraron en guerra, ocasionando así, la caída y ruina de los Kotobuki; por lo cual culpaban a la joven doncella por no haber accedido a contraer matrimonio con aquel príncipe. La doncella como castigo, fue tachada de deshonra y privada de su libertad bajo la condena de vivir encerrada en la mansión para siempre, y así jamás amaría ni sería amada como castigo por parte de su padre; el cual se sintió demasiado deshonrado por parte de la joven quien era su única hija, y como consecuencia de su decadencia, se suicido. La joven doncella, al ser privada de su libertad y su felicidad, cayó en una depresión severa; y cuando su padre falleció, ella se sintió culpable muriendo así de soledad… ¡vaya! ¿Triste no? Bueno, al menos eso es lo que mi padre me contó sobre esa mansión. Ahora dicen que esta está embrujada, y que algunas personas juran haber visto el fantasma de aquella chica a la que llaman, "la doncella que nunca amo"… que cosas de la vida tejeje… ¡¿esperen?! ¡¿Mansión embrujada?!... ¡eso es!... mi mente comenzó a trabajar como CPU de hacker…solamente que sin tantos números, códigos y claves… rápidamente pude deducir que, la mansión "embrujada" de los Kotobuki, tendría algo de interés para mi después de todo; ya que nuestro proyecto estaba en pie y no sabíamos exactamente que investigar o exponer; así que como espuma, la idea surgió rápidamente; mansión embrujada = proyecto. Muy satisfecha de eso, sentí que la idea; a pesar de ser un clásico las mansiones o casa embrujadas, podría ser la oportunidad perfecta para convencer a los demás de que no éramos dementes o subnormales por creer en lo paranormal; ya que había oído fuertes rumores sobre lo "embrujado" que estaba ese lugar…para ser sincera… solo lo que mi padre me había contado ¡LOL! Pero aun así se me hizo interesante. Fue tanta mi emoción de estar segura que ese era el proyecto que daría buena impresión, que no pude contenerla y solté un grito de triunfo incontrolado…lo malo es que fue a media clase…

-¡yahoo! – exclamé levantándome de golpe de mi banca, elevando el puño hacia el cielo; como si fuese victoriosa de alguna guerra.

-Srita. Tainaka, ¿tiene usted algo que compartir con la clase? – preguntó la profesora mirándome con la ceja arqueada.

-¿are?... – mi mente estaba en blanco y me quedé mirando con cara de idiota a todas en clases… casi escuchaba murmullos, preguntándose ¿Qué mierda le sucede a esa tipa?... sus rostros lo decían todo – etto… no nada… - contesté con pena y sonreí nerviosa, sintiéndome realmente torpe.

-bueno, entonces tome asiento, guarde silencio y ponga atención a la clase si no quiere pasar el resto de la hora en el pasillo de pie – la profesora habló seriamente y continuo con la clase. Yo me senté bajo las órdenes de la profesora y puse atención a la clase. Estaba realmente ansiosa por publicarles la noticia a Azusa, Yui y Mio; quería comentarle cual sería nuestro proyecto, el proyecto que cambiaria mi vida… creo que ya dije eso jeje.

Esperé paciente el resto de las clases; pero por dentro la ansiedad me comía como hormigas al azúcar, no podía esperar más, tenía la corazonada de que mi idea era brillante, aunque no muy innovadora. Gracias a Kamizama, Jesús, alá, buda, Zeus, Hades, shenglong o como se escriba, las esferas del dragón y todos los posibles dioses del mundo; las clases terminaron y yo corrí al salón del club a toda prisa para esperar a las demás y darles la nueva noticia.

La puerta del aula se abrió y yo volteé para descubrir quienes eran; en efecto, Azusa y Yui ¡Yosh! Ambas entraron con su naturalidad, Azusa serena y Yui sonriente como siempre.

-¡por fin llegan! – dije con emoción.

-aun es temprano Ritsu-senpai – Azusa dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa sin mirarme.

-bueno, sí lo es, pero tenía algo importante que vocearles – dije con seriedad – ya tengo el proyecto para investigar – argumenté orgullosa de mi.

-pues… ¡escúpelo ya Ricchan! – exclamó Yui bastante ansiosa; mientras Azusa frunció el ceño en espera de mi respuesta.

-¡iremos a la mansión Kotobuki! – solté la sopa con emoción.

-¡¿la de la cima en la colina?! – preguntó Azusa sorprendida… ¡vaya que se siente bien que se sorprendiera!

-¡ningún otra! – respondí engreída.

-¡vaya Ricchan…todo un reto – Yui ovaciono mi idea…¿pero quién no lo haría?...era genial.

-¿Qué pasará con Mio-senpai?... – preguntó Azusa, demostrándonos el problema del asunto…sabíamos que Mio era bastante cobarde; sin ofenderle, así que convencerla sería… rotundamente un reto. Nos quedamos pensativas por unos instantes hasta que…

-¡¿están todas locas o dementes?! – Mio al parecer se encontraba escuchando nuestra platica, y al parecer…no le agradó para nada - ¡¿se dan cuenta de que es una malísima idea en muchos sentidos?! ¡Esa mansión queda después del tenebroso bosque, el cual hay que pasar primero y luego adentrarnos a aquel desolado lugar donde podríamos encontrar o una muerte probable o una muerte segura – Mio comenzó a quejarse y nosotras no hacíamos más que escuchar, esperando a que se desahogara y después pudiésemos calmarla - ¿saben cuántos monstruos horribles podrían salir? ¡Slenderman vive el bosque, podría salir pie grande oh, oh el abominable hombre de las nieves, quizá Freddy o Halloween! – Mio comenzaba a quedarse sin excusas y creí que era hora de tranquilizarla, o eso planeaba…hasta que Yui habló…

-¿el hombre de las nieves no es lo mismo que pie grande? – preguntó ladeando su cabeza y ese tono inocente de ella.

-creo que no; pie grande vive en el bosque y el hombre de las nieves en las montañas – contesté con seriedad.

-siempre creí que eran lo mismo – argumentó Azusa con la mirada entrecerrada.

-tranquila Mio-chan, Slenderman solo se lleva a los niños – dijo Yui sonriendo ampliamente.

-escuché que a los adultos los deja locos – argumentó Azusa.

-pero como no somos adultas aun; no nos hará nada – nuevamente Yui con su inocencia.

-somos… ¿adolecentes?... – pregunté algo dudosa.

-en cierta forma sí, lo que nos deja fuera de peligro – contestó Yui

-bueno, estamos a salvo de Slenderman – finalicé.

-¿y qué pasa con Freddy y Jason o Halloween? – nuevamente Yui preguntó; comenzando así, a olvidarnos de Mio, quien solo nos miraba conforme hablábamos bastante anonada.

-bueno, en cierta forma; Freddy asesina jóvenes y viejos; pero solo en las pesadillas, así que si nos mataría lo haría cualquier día, no precisamente en el bosque – contesté con simpleza, era una razón bastante obvia para no temerle mientras no duermes – y Jason… creo que solo salen en Halloween o los viernes 13 tejeje – argumenté cada vez más metida en el tema.

-bueno, a Freddy se le puede contrarrestar fácilmente; ya que en tus sueños puedes ser lo que quieras, lo que te ayuda a controlar cierta parte de la pesadilla y combatir contra Kruger, depende de tu imaginación en tus sueños lo que te ayudaría a no morir en una de ellas a manos de Freddy – el punto de Azusa era bastante bueno y lógico, es cierto lo que dijo, lo vi en la secuela de esas películas. Todas asentimos y creíamos que era cierto,

-¿ah sí? Pues yo no dejaré que Kruger me asesine; yo seré ¡Goku fase 4! le haré un kamekameha – gritó Yui eufórica y bastante motivada.

-¡yo seré vegeta fase 4, e iré a tu sueño y nos fusionaremos y le haremos un Rasengan del tamaño de la henhidama! – me uní a la locura de Yui, y con gracia comencé a pretender lanzar poderes de mis manos.

-pero Goku no hace Rasengan, eso es de Naruto… - dijo Azusa sonriendo levemente con la ceja arqueada.

-Azu-nyan, tú has dicho que la imaginación nos salvará… es por eso que hay que fusionar todo con tal de ganar – contestó Yui, postrando su mano derecha en el hombro de la kohai. Y así poco a poco comenzamos a salirnos del tema… a decir verdad… ya no recordaba de que hablábamos hasta que nuevamente…

-¡oigan! ¡¿Alguna de ustedes me está escuchando?! – se quejó Mio haciendo rabietas.

-¡ah sí! Perdón Mio – nuevamente recordé el porqué de tanta bobería.

-tranquila Mio-chan, solo estábamos sacando conclusiones de cuantas posibilidades tendríamos de morir, pero no moriremos – dijo Yui levantando el pulgar.

-¿ah? – musitó Mio confundida y asustada.

-tranquila Mio, no pasará nada malo, si quieres puedes esperarnos afuera de la mansión; sirve que así cuidaras las cosas y serás nuestros ojos por fuera de la casa – le daba opciones a Mio para que se sintiera mejor.

-¿saben? En las películas de terror, los primeros en morir siempre son los sexualmente activos, los negros; sin racismos ¿eh?, y los que se quedan a cuidar las pertenencias – dijo Yui, sin ayudar en nada a la situación.

-¡Yui! – gritamos todas al unísono.

-no se preocupe Mio-senpai, no pasará nada malo; le juro que cuidaremos de usted, y si no quiere entrar la haré compañía ¿de acuerdo? – sugirió Azusa siendo más comprensible.

-¿ya ves Mio-chuan? Todo estará bien – dije para reconfortarla con mi mejor sonrisa.

-¿seguras que todo estará bien? – preguntó Mio aun dudosa de acceder.

-¡claro! – dijimos todas con serenidad.

-de acuerdo… ¡pero si pasa algo malo!... díganle a mi madre que la amo… - dijo Mio haciendo un breve testamento.

-tranquila Mio, tu madre lo sabe, y no pasará nada ¡lo juro! Y todo aquel que quiera hacernos daño, se la verá con mi ¡Rasengan! – exclamé eufórica, y estiré mi mano en espera de Yui, quien inmediatamente entendió el mensaje y comenzó a hacer como el clon de Naruto cuando éste y el se preparan para hacer el famoso ¡Rasengan!

-aun no sé si sea buena idea… - musitó Mio suspirando resignada.

Finalmente, después de varias conclusiones de ciertos personajes de terror y convencer a Mio de que fuéramos a la mansión Kotobuki; nos encaminábamos fuera de la escuela, para darles las últimas instrucciones de nuestros proyecto en proceso.

-¡bien! Yui y yo iremos por nuestras bicicletas a nuestras casas; también pasaré por una videograbadora donde obviamente grabaremos nuestro documental, las veremos en la esquina ¿de acuerdo? – dije con seguridad y así fue. Fui a mi casa por mi bicicleta para subir a la colina y luego pasamos por Mio y Azusa quienes nos esperaban impacientes.

Yui y yo nos encargamos de llevar en la parte de atrás de las bicicletas a ambas pelinegras. Cabe decir que el camino era bastante rocoso, por lo que tardábamos un poco en llegar hasta nuestro destino; fue algo difícil…pero no imposible. Después de un largo rato de pedalear y pedalear y pedalear, que sentía que había hecho el ejercicio que no hice en toda mi vida y en lo que me resta; llegamos a susodicho inmueble donde sucederían cosas horribles, bizarras y llenas de mamad…. Llenas de locuras…

**NOTAS FINALES: el capitulo me quedo realmente largo, así que escribiré la continuación mañana porque aun no lo termino, lo tengo en mi celular, espero que les guste esta loca historia que brotó de mis ideas mientras perdia el tiempo tejeje (como siempre) espero reviews la conti es más divertida disfruntenlo :3**

**Arigato a Chonits3 que siempre deja sus bellos Reviews se le ama oow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTAS: a partir de este capítulo comienza el trama bueno jojo espero que les haya gustado mucho el capitulo anterior tejeje tengo la imaginación rebotada y aprovecho, bueno sin más que decir, ya saben mi dicho; mis fic no son para ofender a nadie, mi única paga y propósito es hacerles sonreír llorar, enojar ¡blah, blah! ¡Diviértanse!**

…**..**

**L**legamos finalmente a la "famosísima" mansión Kotobuki…déjenme decirles que lucía realmente tétrica. Árboles secos y desojados por el tiempo, las bardas que encerraban a esta llenas de hierba… había una reja enorme de alrededor de cinco metros de altura, estaba oxidada y bien asegurada con enormes candados y cadenas gruesas adornada de una cinta amarilla que decía "prohibido pasar-zona privada". Entendíamos a la perfección que sería riesgoso adentrarnos a aquel viejo y deshabitado inmueble; y lo podía deducir por las caras expectantes y atónitas de mis compañeras. Azusa estaba impresionada y dudosa de si era buena idea entrar, no la juzgo, el lugar era realmente intimidante; por otro lado, Mio se escondía detrás de mí, aferrándose a mi espalda y sollozando que no debimos ir, inmediatamente quise ver la expresión de Yui, pero cuando me di cuenta… ¡¿Qué demonios?! Más tarde en voltear a verla, que ella en estar brincando la reja para penetrar a la vieja mansión.

-¡Yui! ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! – pregunté algo exaltada. Me preocupaba que Yui fuese tan independiente en ese tipo de cosas; quizá más bien… poco precavida.

-¡espera Ricchan!... ¡agh!... ¡uy, uy! ¡Wooah! – Decía mientras bajaba la reja con precaución la mayor de las Hirasawa - ¡listo! Ya estoy adentro ¿Quién sigue? – preguntó con una sonrisa infantil.

-te das cuenta de que es peligroso brincarse rejas oxidadas sin precaución – Mio se quejó por la manera poco precavida de Yui…y ¿Quién no lo haría?

-debe haber otra manera de entrar – comencé a buscar con la mirada, pero fracase en mi intento.

-jeje, pierdes tu tiempo Ricchan, esta es la única entrada – dijo Yui del otro lado de la reja sonriendo victoriosa.

-pe-pero yo nunca me eh bri-brincado una barda tan alta…de hecho, ni siquiera me eh brincado una barda – Mio siendo asustadiza como siempre y repelando.

-bueno, ten la esperanza de que es una reja y no una barda – dije con sorna.

-¡Ritsu! – se quejó Mio

-jaja gomen ne, no te preocupes Mio-chuan, yo te ayudaré ¿de acuerdo? Súbete a mis hombros y Yui te ayudará a bajar del otro lado – propuse inmediatamente para darle confianza a Mio y ésta accedió…temerosa pero accedió. Después de un rato, logramos infiltrarnos con éxito, y comenzamos a avanzar lentamente. El lugar en sí estaba desolado y el escenario de éste daba miedo en realidad, lo acepto, inclusive a mi me intimidó.

Seguimos avanzando mientras mirábamos la enorme mansión…algunas ventanas rotas, otras a poco de romperse y algunas más cerradas con maderas y o cinta adhesiva… era realmente genial para nuestro proyecto. Lo único que escuchábamos eran nuestro pasos y los cantos raros de los búhos, ya estaba oscuro, la noche había entrado y sonaba de locos haber arribado al lugar con nada de claridad y a punto de anochecer, eran alrededor de las 8pm cuando llegamos y seguíamos avanzado por el gran jardín principal de la mansión hasta que…

-¡esperen! – escuchamos gritar a Mio – creo que mejor esperaré afuera… - dijo temerosa.

-¿quiere que me quede con usted Mio-senpai? – preguntó gentilmente Azusa.

-no te preocupes, ve con ellas – contestó Mio sonriendo con nerviosismo y mirando a los lados.

-no te preocupes Mio, todo saldrá bien – levanté mi dedo pulgar y le guiñé el ojo a mi amiga para incitarla a no temerle a nada. Seguimos avanzando, ya nada más quedábamos tres; Mio se quedó cuidando las bicicletas y nosotras con el proyecto. Llegamos a la gran puerta de la entrada, recuerdo que era una gran puerta de roble puro y resistente. No se necesita ser leñador para saber que era de buena calidad, ya que aun parecía conservar su diseño y forma a pesar del paso de los años.

-esta puerta está cerrada – Azusa intentó abrirla tirando un par de veces de ésta, pero al parecer estaba cerrada completamente.

-busquemos una ventana – sugerí comenzando a rodear aquella mansión. Finalmente, logré encontrar una ventana con un cristal bastante débil como para romperlo con el menor esfuerzo. Tomé una piedra que yacía en el suelo con algo de musgo verde y la aventé hacia la ventana, quebrando así con éxito aquel frágil cristal.

-¡listo! Entraré yo primero para asegurarme, esperen mi señal – removí los restantes de vidrio que quedaban sobre la ventana, y dispuse a entrar por esta para revisar que todo estuviese en orden. Como líder del proyecto, y ser mi idea la de haber ido a la mansión Kotobuki, tenía que revisar el lugar para ver por el bienestar de mis amigas; ya que cualquier teporocho o vagabundo podría "hospedarse" en el abandonado inmueble; aunque por el estado deteriorado y lúgubre…ni el más abandonado perro querría dormir por lo menos una noche en el lugar. Aparentemente y lugar estaba despejado, y di la señal a Azusa y Yui para que se adentraran conmigo y comenzáramos nuestra investigación.

-vaya…realmente es enorme… y obscura… - dijo Azusa mientras miraba detenidamente el lugar.

-¡maldición! ¡Olvidé traer lámparas! – yo de nuevo con mis idioteces y comencé a quejarme golpeándome la frente por ello.

-no te preocupes Ricchan… eh traído un par de ellas cuando pasé a casa - ¡bingo! Esas palabras mágica de Yui me hicieron sentir alivio.

-¡buena esa soldado Yui – elogié su oportuna aportación.

Así, comenzamos a avanzar lentamente y con cautela en demasía, avanzábamos cada vez un poco más hasta llegar a la entrada; justo detrás de la puerta principal. Frente a nosotras habían unas escaleras que conducían al segundo piso de la mansión; decoradas con una alfombra que en su tiempo se notaba era color vino y decorados dorados, ya que ahora estaba rota, empolvada y muy desgastada. En nuestros arribas se encontraba una gran lámpara de candelabro que colgaba a duras y apenas de un péndulo frágilmente. Todo era tan viejo y frágil, que con el más mínimo temblor, seguramente se vendría abajo…

-¡Azusa! Saca la videograbadora, comenzaremos a grabar desde aquí – ordené a la kohai para darle comienzo a lo que sería supuestamente nuestro proyecto. Ya que Azusa había comenzado a filmar, comencé a hablar frente a la cámara – "¡hola a todos! Nosotras somos el club de sucesos paranormales de la escuela sakuragaoka, y hoy les estamos presentando datos y detalles de la mansión Kotobuki. Se dice que está embrujada y poseída por el fantasma de la joven doncella que fue privada de su libertad, tras un acto seguido de una supuesta deshonra y traición hacia su familia; hoy dicen que su espíritu deambula en este viejo inmueble; así que nosotras como parte de una investigación, estamos tratando de averiguar que ese mito pueda ser realmente cierto…nuestro equipo de investigación está formado por Mio Akiyama, Yui Hirasawa, Azusa Nakano, y una fiel servidora; Tainaka Ritsu " – comencé a decir unas cuantas palabras para dejar en claro de lo que trataba y así presentándonos a su vez.

Comenzamos a caminar un poco más; y subimos las escaleras para explorar un poco el segundo piso de la mansión. Había dos largos pasillos; uno a la derecha y uno hacia la izquierda. Podíamos notar que ambos eran muy extensos y muy obscuros… y comenzamos a caminar hacia la derecha.

Azusa no dejó de grabar ni un solo minuto mientras caminábamos por aquellos lugares. Entramos a un par de habitaciones en la dirección que escogimos, pero al parecer no había nada que pudiese ser de gran atracción, y así comenzamos a caminar en dirección al pasillo opuesto.

Como era de esperar; husmeamos en todas las habitaciones que estuviesen disponibles al acceso, ya que algunas estaban cerradas o no tenían perillas para poder entrar.

Después de un largo rato, y algo fastidiadas por no encontrar nada de evidencia sobre el fantasma o algo que pudiese demostrar que estuviese embrujada aquella mansión; llegamos al final del segundo pasillo el cual explorábamos. Recuerdo que había una gran puerta con detallados muy finos, muy desgastada por el tiempo quizá; pero se podían notar como los de la entrada principal.

La puerta de la habitación abrió con facilidad y sin esfuerzo alguno; así que aprovechando aquella oportunidad, no lo dudamos mucho y nos adentramos. La luz de la luna entraba con claridad por una extensa puerta que daba camino al balcón. Curioseábamos las cosas, había juegos de té en una pequeña vitrina y un par de cosas más; al parecer era la habitación de una chica. La cama era grande y tenía cuatro sostenes de donde colgaba un viejo y desgarrado pabellón. A pesar del tiempo, la habitación se mantenía en orden; en orden me refiero a que las cosas se mantenían en su lugar; no como las demás habitaciones a las que arribamos y estaban hechas un fiasco.

Miraba con atención cada detalle de aquel cuarto, cada figura o cosa en el, cada mínima cosa me abstraía y pensaba que posiblemente…esa podría ser la mansión de la Doncella…no estaba segura…todo era teoría.

-¿sería esta la mansión del la doncella?... – pregunte con curiosidad y sumergida en mis pensamientos mientras contemplaba las cosas.

-no lo sé… - contestó Azusa mientras dejaba la cámara sobre una mesa de madera rustica.

-¡mira lo que encontré Ricchan! – escuché la voz de Yui mientras corría hacia mí con una pequeña cajita de cristal color rosa… lo raro era que estaba casi nueva…

-¿de dónde lo sacaste? – pregunté con curiosidad

-de ahí… - Yui señaló un baúl. Me acerqué para ver que más había; pero curiosamente…solo estaba aquella caja y un par de juegos de té.

-qué raro… - musité frunciendo el ceño.

-pero es kawai, tienes que admitirlo Ricchan – dijo Yui con sonriendo felizmente mientras curioseaba susodicha caja. Yui levantó una tapa de ésta y comenzó a reproducir una melancólica melodía.

-¡oh! ¡Sugoi, es una cajita musical! – exclamó Yui con alegría.

-eso veo – dijo Azusa

Yo seguí admirando lo que había, perdida en mi mundo; no me percaté que ya habían pasado algo de tiempo, y sin darme cuenta; Yui y Azusa habían salido de la habitación.

-¿mmmh? – me voltee para ver si estaban por ahí, pero no vi nada. Pronto escuché unos pasos sobre el pasillo, y creí que eran ellas, comenzando a caminar, seguí el sonido sin éxito de encontrarlas.

-¿Yui, Azusa? ¿Dónde están? – comencé a llamarles haber si me contestaban, pero no escuché respuesta alguna - ¿chicas? ¡Oigan! ¿A dónde fueron? – Subí un poco más mi tono de voz para ver si me escuchaban, pero parecía que la tierra se las había tragado – chicas… - comencé a sentir que no era la única en aquel lugar, sentía que alguien me observaba con curiosidad; y ustedes entienden, cuando alguien te mira con curiosidad o morbo, sientes la mirada pesada sobre ti; y bueno, así me sentía yo –si esto es una broma; no funcionará – supuse que podría estarse escondiendo, pero tampoco había señal de ellas cerca; así que les confieso… comencé a preocuparme - ¡demonios! ¿Dónde se meterían estas dos? – me quejaba para mi buscando entre las habitaciones señal de ellas… fue en vano.

Después de un rato de "pasearme" por el lugar; y sin encontrar a aquellas dos, comencé a creer que debería ir en busca de Mio, ya que Azusa y Yui no aparecían por ningún lado, hasta que…

-Ritsu… - sentí el tacto frio de alguien sobre mi hombro, y una voz entrecortada pronunciar mi nombre en un susurro. Al escuchar aquel llamado y sentir esa mano fría sobre mi hombro; sentí un frio en el estómago y un nudo en la garganta, sentí que el estómago se me saldría por el trasero y mis intestinos se contrajeron provocándome nauseas y unas inmensas ganas de gritar… las cuales no pude controlar…

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! – grité tan fuerte como mis pulmones me lo permitieron, dándome vuelta y retrocediendo lo más rápido posible, me alejé de quien decía mi nombre; pensando en el sin fin de fantasmas y monstruos que podrían ser o querrían comerse mis entrañas y esas cosas que uno lleva dentro. Retrocedí tan rápido que no me fijé que pisé en una parte agujerada del suelo, y torpemente caí por éste.

-¡Ritsu! ¡Oh, dios mío! ¡¿Estás bien?! – escuche una voz resonar en mi cabeza, ya que del golpe que me di aun no discernía bien. Ciertamente se me hacía muy familiar y algo atontada por la caída y por el susto, dirigí mi mirada hacia arriba, de donde se asomaba… ¡¿Mio?!

-¿Qué… haces tú aquí?... – pregunté con dificultad y adolorida aun.

-ha-había un ga-gato flaco allá afuera que me veía feo… y decidí entrar – contestó ella temblando - … demás hay frio allá, tengo las manos heladas… - argumentó.

-ahora entiendo… - me levanté lentamente del suelo sacudiendo el escombro y polilla que tenía encima.

-¡Oh dios! ¡Ricchan! ¡¿Estás bien?! – preguntó Yui que venía corriendo con Azusa.

-¡¿Dónde carajo estaban ustedes dos?! – pregunté irritada, ya que por andarlas buscando, me pasó lo que me pasó.

-estábamos en las escaleras esperando a que bajaras – contestó Yui.

-¡fantástico! – solté un bufido y sacudía mi cabello.

-¡te sacaremos de ahí Ritsu-senpai! – Azusa gritó desde lo alto.

-no te muevas de ahí, bajaremos por ti – fue lo último que dijeron las chicas y bajaron en busca de la castaña.

-maldición… un día de estos me la pagaran… - me quejaba por lo que pasaba, además de que estaba adolorida por la caída aun. Me di cuenta de que mi uniforme estaba completamente sucio y desarreglado; lo único que se me vino a la mente, fue una imagen de mi madre regañándome por haber ensuciado mi camisa del uniforme con una pequeña gota de chockomilk; y ahora en las fachas en las que quedó, seguramente le daría un infarto…es que ella lava mi ropa jeje.

Me quité el saco del uniforme para sacudirlo un poco; todo en esa habitación era realmente obscuro, la luz de la luna a duras y apenas entraba por una ventana que estaba cerrada con maderas desde la parte de afuera, di un par de pasos hacia atrás, tratando de aclarar mi vista, topándome con la linterna que traía desde que me caí; la levanté cuidadosamente y por suerte, estaba bien, no se había roto. Encendí la linterna para alumbrar el sitio y explorar en lo que llegaban la cabeza hueca de Yui y sus dos secuaces.

Recuerdo que en aquella habitación había varios cuadros tapados unas sabanas blancas ya muy desgastadas, pero que no dejaban ver que había debajo de ellas. Seguí curioseando el lugar; había más juegos de té dentro de una vitrina, ¡vaya que tomaban mucho Té en aquel tiempo! Seguí buscando cualquier cosa que sirviera o me atrajera y no había nada más que dos grandes baúles cerrados para variar. Me di media vuelta y me topé con más cuadros; parecían pinturas de museo quizá o no sé, así que mi curiosidad llegó a su límite y quise ver de quien o que eran esos cuadros y levanté las sabanas con mucha cautela. Al principio solo eran cuadros de ángeles y cosas así; pinturas muy finas; inclusive pensé que podría encontrar a la mona lisa y venderla jojo; pero recordé que está en parís ¿Qué mierda tendría que hacer en Japón y en una mansión abandonada en medio de la nada? Si, si ya sé…. Veo demasiada televisión.

Seguí husmeando cuadro por cuadro; a decir verdad, Mio y las demás ya se habían tardado, llevaba alrededor de media hora en aquel cuarto, y comencé a creer que se habían ido sin mí, que me habían abandonado tal vez. Aun en espera de esas locas, continué "revisando" en lugar, hasta que me encontré con un cuadro bastante peculiar, una pintura de una familia…había un señor rubio de ojos azules, muy bien vestido; una señora castaña a su lado con demasiado porte también; y debajo de ellos sentada sobre una silla muy fina al parecer, estaba una chica rubia de ojos azules como el señor; supuse que sería su hija y la señora la madre. Ella era una chica de mi edad quizá, tenía el cabello como les dije rubio y ojos azules; también se veía bastante refinada y tenía un rostro angelical; bueno, esa descripción según mi criterio jeje. Proseguí viendo los demás cuadros que yacían inertes en el suelo y algunos más en las paredes; todos eran sobre esa chica rubia y unos cuantos en compañía de aquellos finos señores.

-¿será ella la doncella de la historia?... – me pregunté a mi misma mientras miraba los cuadros y tomaba un par de fotos con mi celular – wow… - musité para mi, impresionada de haber encontrado algo interesante, y me preguntaba ¿Dónde demonios está Azusa con la cámara? ¡Es que necesitábamos grabar esto!... Cuando un ruido detrás de mí me sacó de mis pensamientos. Voltee rápidamente para ver que era, pero no había nadie, solo una taza de porcelana rota en el suelo – que raro… - volví a hablar para mí.

Quise recoger los pedazos de porcelana sobre el suelo, cuando escuché que unos pasos corrían afuera, no eran muy pesados, más bien… ligeros.

-¿chicas?... – pensé que podrían ser Mio, Azusa y Yui, pero en cuanto hablé, los pasos desaparecieron - ¿son ustedes?... – volví a preguntar algo nerviosa, pero nadie me contestó - ¡maldición Yui, si esto es una broma tuya, te golpearé hasta que se me destrocen los nudillos o tu cara! – hablé un poco más alto, llenándome de valor para no caer en el miedo de que pudiese ser algún fantasma, pasaron alrededor de dos minutos y todo permanecía en silencio, como si solo estuviese yo en aquel inmenso lugar. Trague saliva en seco y retrocedí alejándome de la puerta, comenzaba a asustarme, esa maldita sensación de frio en el estomago y un nudo enorme en la garganta que no sabes si es tu estomago o tus intestinos lo que sacarás cuando algo haga un ruido o alguien te brinque encima y te asuste; comencé a recordar sin fin de monstruos una vez más y me golpeaba mentalmente para no pensar en eso; es horrible que en un momento así comiences a recordar demonios y fantasmas y me preguntaba ¿así se sentirá Mio todo el tiempo? Es que digo, ella siempre está asustada. Dejé de pensar un poco en eso y comencé a pensar en ponis, en bartney, en los teletubies; aunque decían que los teletubies eran del diablo y esas cosas en la tele ¡waaaa! No quería pensar en esas cosas ahorita. Un par de segundos más, mi mente dejó de procesar información y me quedé en silencio, cuando un ruido a mis espaldas me sacó de la tranquilidad y grité.

-¡KYAAAA! – mis gritos fueron estrepitosos y soné como niñita asustada. Me di vuelta y me di cuenta de que era solo una estúpida rata que tiró unas cosas que estaban sobre una mesa rustica - ¡ah! Maldito animal… - me quejé un poco más relajada.

-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaah! – escuché un grito bastante perturbador dentro de la habitación; mientras una silueta femenina de largos cabellos apenas iluminada por la luz de la luna brincaba frente a mí.

Mi corazón se detuvo; estaba a punto de un infarto, mi piel se puso pálida inmediatamente quedándome inmóvil frente aquella figura que había gritado horriblemente después de que me había relajado -¡KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – grité una vez más sintiendo que mi piel se erizaba por todo mi cuerpo y retrocedí rápidamente chocando con la puerta.

-¿escucharon eso? – habló Yui levantando el dedo índice desde otra parte de la mansión.

-¡sí! Alguien gritó, puede ser Ritsu-senpai – dijo Azusa alarmada.

-¡vayamos! Es por allá – la ojigris comenzó a correr hacia donde provenían los gritos seguida de Azusa y Yui, llegando a la puerta de una habitación que no tenía perilla para abrir.

-¡Ricchan! ¡¿Estás ahí adentro?! – preguntó Yui con preocupación.

-¡sáquenme de aquí! – grité desde adentro de la habitación.

-démonos prisa y abramos – habló Mio seriamente.

-¡abran, abran! ¡Rápido! – imploraba que ellas abrieran rápido y me salvaran; me aferré a la puerta y con desesperación trataba de abrir… pero mis intentos eran inútiles.

-¡¿está bien Ritsu-senpai?! – preguntó Azusa algo consternada.

-dios mío ¿Qué le sucede a Ricchan? – preguntó Yui algo asustada

-¡no lo sé! ¡Solo hay que apurarnos! Puede ser un fantasma o un monstruo – Mio comenzaba a asustarse y no la culpo, en realidad yo me estaba casi orinando del miedo.

-¡sea lo que sea, no nos iremos sin Ricchan! – dijo Yui emotivamente.

Mientras Mio, Azusa y Yui intentaban abrir la puerta; yo estaba muriendo de miedo porque alguien me miraba tranquilamente desde el fondo de la habitación y reía divertidamente, déjenme decirle que sus risitas me causaban pavor, no aguantaba un segundo más en ese lugar.

Me quedé quieta por un momento pegada a la puerta casi a punto de las lagrimas; eso de estar con Mio tanto tiempo, me pegó la cobardía; por dios, solo era un fantasma, no podía permitirme, no a mí, no a Ritsu Tainaka, que un mequetrefe fantasma me asustara. Me armé de valor y decidí hablar…

-¿qui-quien e-eres?... – pregunté temerosa de que me contestara que era Satanás, pero no contestó. Guardé silencio resignada a que quizá no diría nada y que estaba asustada.

Después de unos cinco minutos y varios intentos fallidos por abrir la puerta, me resigné a esperar a que las demás pudiesen ayudarme.

-Ricchan ha dejado de hacer ruido – dijo Yui con curiosidad.

-¿Ritsu-senpai? – habló Azusa.

-¡¿y si Ricchan ya murió?! – preguntó Yui haciendo un drama.

-¡cállate! ¡No digas eso! – replicó Mio – hay que abrir la puerta rápido… después de todo… fue mi culpa que callera por ese agujero… - la ojigris se habló en tono melancólico.

-¡tranquila Mio-chan! ¡Sacaremos a Ricchan! – habló la mayor de las Hirasawa.

Yo seguía esperando a que me ayudaran a salir; dirigí mi mirada hacia ninguna parte y cuando regresé a ver aquel lugar donde estaba aquella fémina observándome, ya no estaba ésta ahí. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo ¿Dónde carajo de había ido ese espectro? ¿Me mataría de sorpresa? ¿Mataría a las chicas por intentar liberarme? Mi mente comenzó a procesar ideas sádicas y posibles muertes… una vez más entré en pánico.

-¡hola! – escuché una voz delicada que provenía detrás de mí. Me di media vuelta para toparme con una chica rubia de orbes azules muy opacos y una piel muy pálida sonreírme amablemente.

-¡fa-fa-fa-fantasma! – exclamé retrocediendo una vez más; eso de retroceder se me estaba haciendo costumbre. Tropecé con unos estantes del lugar y unas cosas me cayeron encima incluyendo unos botes de pintura que ensuciaron más mi dichoso uniforme causando que mi diadema se me cayera. Mi ropa quedó manchada en su totalidad, pero eso no me importaba en lo absoluto, estaba perpleja por la manifestación de aquel espectro y le miré con atención puesto que los cuadros que estaba husmeando hace unos minutos atrás quedaban a sus espaldas, pudiendo notar que era idéntica a la chica de las pinturas…

-¡abran, por Kamizama, abran! – imploraba por mi vida esperando a que Mio y las demás abrieran la maldita puerta y me preguntaba ¡¿Qué maldita mierda estaban haciendo ese trío que no abrían la fuck puerta?!

-¡dios mío! Ricchan está gritando ¡retirada! – exclamó Yui queriendo huir del lugar.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿No fuiste tú quien dijo que no deberíamos irnos sin Ritsu? – preguntó Mio exaltada.

-¡olvida eso Mio-chan! ¡Porque si Ricchan está gritando, eso quiere decir que debe ser un fantasma muy horrible! – contestó la mayor de las Hirasawa con desesperación.

-¡basta Yui-senpai! No nos iremos de aquí hasta que saquemos a Ritsu-senpai ¿de acuerdo? Empujemos la puerta lo más dura que podamos, busquemos un palo o algo que sirva, deje de pensar cobardemente – intervino la kohai para alentar a sus amigas, quienes aceptaron rápidamente sin "peros".

-¡espera! ¡No se vayan! – escuché una delicada y fina voz; al parecer del fantasma de aquella chica que estaba conmigo en la habitación.

-¡dios mío me está hablando! ¡Dense prisa me quiere matar! – Grité entrando en pánico de nuevo y golpeando eufóricamente la puerta de la habitación - ¡por favor! – mis gritos eran tan fuerte como mis pulmones me lo permitían.

Dejé de escuchar el sonido de la voz de la joven aquella y voltee lentamente para saber si estaba ahí, pero se había ido…

-dios ahora que… - me esperaba lo peor, quizá me mataría de una vez por hacer tanto ruido con mis gritos. Quise rezar para que mi alma se purificara en el último momento, pero me odiaba más porque no me sabía ninguna maldita oración; ahora me arrepentía por no haber ido los domingos a misa con mi madre… -¿estás ahí?... – pregunté con la voz entrecortada.

-si… - contestó la chica de nuevo y yo me asusté

-¡auxilio! ¡Sigue aquí! - nuevamente me azotaba contra la puerta pidiendo ayuda… que patética soy…inmediatamente sentí el tacto frio de su mano contra mi boca ahogando mis gritos despavoridos.

-¡sssshh! Ya no grites – musitó estando justo frente de mi, postrando uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios en señal de que guardara silencio – no te haré daño – ella me sonrió amablemente y estaba casi convencida de que en realidad no me mataría… observe de cerca sus orbes azules y opacos, su tez pálida y el frio de su cuerpo era palpable – no te haré daño si prometes que no volverás a gritar ¿de acuerdo? – parece que estaba negociando conmigo y yo no estaba en una situación para negar tal oferta; así que accedí asintiendo rápidamente antes de que cambiara de opinión…

Tal como dijo, me soltó y yo me aguanté las ganas de gritar y la observe por un momento…

-¿e-eres el fantasma de… de la doncella?... – pregunté con temor.

-bueno… la gente dice muchas cosas… pero fui una doncella en mi época – contestó tranquilamente escondiendo sus brazos detrás de ella y sonriendo tiernamente; lo cual me pareció lindo gesto.

-¿vas a matarme después de esto? – me gustaba saber la verdad así que fui directa.

-dije que no te haría daño – contestó ella serenamente; cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe dándole paso a Yui, Azusa y Mio; mil horas después llegan a mi rescate, que grandes amigas…

-Ricchan ¿sigues viva? – preguntó Yui quedándose anonada al igual que Azusa y Mio al ver que yo no era la única en aquella habitación -¿tú eres?... – preguntó Yui con curiosidad.

-¡fantasma! – gritó Mio quedando pálida de golpe y con todos los bellos erizados finalmente desmayándose del susto.

-¡corran! – gritó Azusa comenzando a correr junto a Yui.

Cargue a Mio como pude del suelo y corrí hacia la salida junto con Azusa y Yui quienes iban gritando como locas. Íbamos tan rápido y sin fijarnos, que tiramos un estante bastante grande que se encontraba cerca de un muro de madera ya muy desgastado; al parecer era uno de los soportes del viejo inmueble, pero no le di importancia con tal de salir del lugar ¡ya!

-¡corran no se detengan! – grité y una por una salimos por la misma ventana por la que entramos. Con mucho cuidado sacamos a Mio que aun no se despertaba del desmayo y corrimos hacia la reja de la casa, donde afuera nos esperaban nuestras bicicletas, cuando escuchamos un fuerte ruido provenir de la mansión. Volteamos rápidamente bastante alarmadas por los crujidos que emitía la mansión dándonos cuenta de que ésta se estaba viniendo abajo.

-¡oh, oh! – fue lo único que pude decir al darme cuenta de lo que habíamos hecho. Por todo el escándalo, Mio finalmente despertó.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó aun adormecida.

-larga historia, ahora hay que brincar la reja – le dije para no perder más tiempo.

La primera en brincarse fue Yui y luego Azusa; Mio pasó a duras y apenas y finalmente la seguí yo. Tomamos nuestras bicicletas y comenzamos a pedalear, yo llevaba a Mio y Yui a Azusa.

-¡Jesús Ritsu! ¡¿Qué hiciste?! – preguntó Mio al darse cuenta de que la casa se vino abajo.

-digamos que… un pequeño accidente – contesté sin dejar de pedalear.

-estamos en problemas Ritsu-senpai – habló Azusa un tanto pensativa.

-no si no le decimos a nadie – argumentó Yui.

Seguíamos pedaleando rápidamente para alejarnos lo más rápido posible de aquel lugar; ya que por nuestras fachas y la evidencia y ruido, la policía no tardaría en llegar. Después de quince minutos, finalmente bajamos de la colina llegando a la zona civilizada. Yui y yo estábamos realmente agotadas y nuestra respiración era entrecortada por tanto esfuerzo y ejercicio; creí que jamás volvería a ejercitarme tanto en mi vida.

-¿ahora qué haremos? – preguntó Yui mirando hacia atrás.

-lo más seguro en estos momentos, es regresar a nuestras casas, mañana hablaremos sobre lo que sucedió y que haremos finalmente con el proyecto – comencé a explicarles un poco apresurada la situación.

-¿seguiremos con la investigación? – preguntó Yui una vez más.

-si quieres ir a recoger escombros, podemos regresar mañana – contestó Azusa sarcásticamente.

-lo más seguro es que no; la casa se vino abajo, y podrían culparnos por invadir zona privada, así que… no lo sé… - me sentía desilusionada y mi tono de voz ya no era enérgico como siempre – solo… vayamos a casa… mañana les diré que pasará, ya es tarde – finalicé y todas asintieron algo desmotivadas.

Yui se fue con Azusa y yo acompañé a Mio a su casa; solo para asegurarme de que todo quedara en orden. Mientras caminaba regreso a casa, luego de dejar a Mio en la suya; meditaba lo que había pasado, mi grandiosa idea de investigar el caso de "la doncella fantasma" se fue al traste, y ya que ese seria nuestro proyecto… supongo que también se iría al carajo, mi ropa estaba toda sucia y manchada, mi cabello iba realmente alborotado y desalineado, a mi bicicleta se le ponchó una llanta y para acabar de fregarme la existencia… ya era bastante tarde y olvidé avisarle a mi madre, lo cual me daba puntos para ganarme una buena regañada cuando regresara a casa.

Después de unos minutos, llegué sana y salva a casa, rogaba a todos los dioses del universo que mi madre estuviese dormida para que no me regañara. Dejé mi bicicleta en el patio, y dispuse a entrar con toda la cautela del mundo, procurando no hacer ningún ruido. Abrí la puerta con éxito, entré con precaución, pero apenas me di la vuelta… la luz de una lámpara de la sala se prendió….

-¡Tainaka Ritsu! – escuché un grito que me hizo brincar del susto… así es chicos… era mi madre cruzada de brazos con cara de que quería asesinarme - ¡¿Qué horas son estas de llegar a la casa?! ¡¿Te has fijado de la hora cierto?! – mi madre comenzó a interrogarme, no sabía que contestarle, sinceramente no había visto la hora, solo sabía que ya era tarde -¡¿Dónde estabas y con quién?! – preguntó exasperada.

-en la escuela – contesté lo primero que se me vino a la mente sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¡¿a las 11 de la noche?! – preguntó más enojada que anteriormente.

-bueno… no exactamente… ¡hacia tarea! – argumenté aun con nerviosismo.

-¡pero mira como vienes! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasó?! Y mira tú uniforme ¡¿estabas tomando?! ¿Fumando? – mi madre comenzó a hacer cada vez más y más preguntas, desvariando con que andaba de adicta, lógicamente no le podía decir la verdad, me ganaría un buen castigo.

-¡claro que no má! – contesté inmediatamente frunciendo el ceño.

-¡no uses ese tono conmigo jovencita! – refunfuñó bastante irritada, comenzaba a asustarme.

-estaba con Mio, estábamos haciendo tarea de… ¡de la materia de Artes! – lo primero que se me ocurrió fue eso, además de que si le preguntaban a Mio, ella diría que si estábamos juntas…eso era cierto. Me sentí un tanto aliviada al ver que mi madre se relajó un poco cuando le dije que estaba con Mio, ya que la tenía en muy buen concepto, no desconfiaría de ella y sonreí triunfante.

-bueno, no importa, lo que importa es que estas aquí – cuando mi madre dijo eso, mi Inner festejó por mi y sonreí aliviada… error – estas castigada – argumentó arreglándose su bata de dormir y apagando la luz de la sala.

-¿eh? – Me quedé atónita al escuchar eso, pensando que me había salvado de un castigo - ¡¿pero por qué?! ¡Si estaba haciendo tarea con Mio! – refunfuñé inconforme por la decisión de mi madre.

-ve a bañarte y a dormir que ya es tarde, mañana tienes escuela temprano – mi madre ignoró completamente mis quejas.

-¡pero mamá! – me quejé una vez más, pero mi madre subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto - ¡no es justo! ¡Ah! – me jalé los cabellos de impotencia y comencé a patalear y gritar entre dientes.

-si sigues haciendo eso, te dejaré sin dinero – escuché la voz de mi madre una vez más.

Resignada ante la actitud de mi madre, subí a mi cuarto bastante irritada. Mi día había sido una completa blasfemia; primero mi grandiosa idea de ir a la mansión se había ido al carajo, segundo, ni siquiera podríamos presentar los avances de la investigación, ya que la maldita mansión se derrumbó y seguro nos acusarían de allanamiento de morada ¡fantástico! Y ahora para rematar, estaba castigada y no sabía hasta cuando por algo que no fue mi culpa.

Entré a mi habitación y dejé mis cosas caer al suelo; desganada me acosté a lado de ellas sin importarme nada ni nadie en ese momento, solo quería relajarme un poco y pensar que hacer con el siguiente proyecto, cuando alguien interrumpió mi sesión de relajamiento.

-yo creo que no merecías ese castigo – escuché una delicada voz provenir de alguna parte, pero de ningún lado a la vez. Me levanté inmediatamente buscando con la mirada, quien había hablado de la nada.

-¡¿Quién es?! – Pregunté asustada, Voltee mi mirada hacia mi cama y… -¡¿tu otra vez?! – grité exaltada quedando completamente perpleja.

Ahí estaba otra vez, la misma chica de la mansión Kotobuki; ahora sentada en mi cama mirándome con curiosidad. Se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia mí.

-¡aaah! ¡No te acerques! – aun sentada en el suelo, retrocedí rápidamente sin fijarme que atrás de mí, había una mesa donde siempre hacia mis tareas, chocando con esta de espaldas; lo peor no era que me había golpeado, lo malo fue que no me había fijado que dejé un vaso con leche la noche anterior, el cual ya estaba acedo y con el movimiento del fuerte golpe que le di a la mesa, éste se tambaleó cayendo justo encima de mí.

-¿eh? – Olfateé que era esa sustancia espesa que se deslizaba por mi cabeza goteando lentamente por mis cabellos - ¡fabuloso! – me quejé para mí misma, el día no podía ser mejor.

-¡jaja! – Escuché la fina voz de la chica fantasma reír estrepitosamente frente a mí – eres muy divertida – sonrió tiernamente mirándome en posición de cuchillas.

-¡claro, ríete lo que quieras! – Dije sarcásticamente y con mala cara - ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – Pregunté algo temerosa -¿vas a matarme? Porque si lo vas a hacer, créeme que no pondré resistencia, ya me fastidié de todo esto – en realidad me importaba poco si moría en ese momento, había tenido un mal día en realidad.

-¿mmmh? No, ¿Por qué lo haría? – preguntó ella mirándome incrédulamente.

-¿entonces? – pregunté con curiosidad.

-se te olvidó esto – extendió su mano y vi que me entregaba mi diadema que se me había caído en aquel lugar.

-gra-gracias… - contesté aun con temor.

-¿Por qué me seguiste? – la verdad, comenzaba a acostumbrarme a verla, más bien, estaba forzada a hacerlo.

-bueno, es clara la razón… tu destruiste mi casa y yo… tengo que buscar donde vivir – contestó ella serenamente.

-¡¿te apoderaras de mi casa?! – pregunté bastante asustada.

-¡oh, no! Yo no haría eso, no soy una mala persona – contradijo la chica postrando una mano sobre su pecho.

-¿entonces por qué me asustaste en la mansión? – pregunté con desgane.

-eso es lo que hacen los fantasmas normales ¿cierto? – contestó inocentemente, al parecer no era malvada en realidad.

-bueno sí… creo – contesté seriamente.

-¿y cuanto tiempo piensas invadir mi privacidad? – pregunté con mal genio.

-bueno… quizá hasta que encuentre mi propósito en la vida, o encuentre un nuevo lugar donde vivir – sonrió una vez más con carisma, déjenme decirles que ese gesto comenzaba a agradarme demasiado, no sé porque, pero se veía tierna.

- de acuerdo… - solté un suspiro resignado, después de todo, era mi culpa que se quedara sin casa; así que ahora tendría que darle hospedaje y ayudarle a buscar una nueva casa o que se fuera de aquí.

-gracias Ritsu

-¿sabes mi nombre? – pregunté asombrada después de que me agradeciera.

-bueno si, tu madre lo dijo cuando te regaño – contestó con sorna.

-ah, si… - dije con desgane.

-yo soy Tsumugi Kotobuki, un placer – una vez más sonrió presentándose al mismo tiempo.

Mi vida ya era bastante complicada, y ahora tener que adoptar un fantasma, estaba fuera de mis planes y expectativas… lo único que tenía que hacer en estos momentos, era avisarle a Mio, Azusa y Yui para que me ayudaran a salir de éste embrollo…

¿Podrá Ritsu librarse de aquel fantasma?

¿Qué pasará con su proyecto de club?

¿Encontraran un proyecto a tiempo?

¿su mamá le levantara el castigo?

Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo :3 …..

**NOTAS FINALES: la verdad me salió bastante largo este capítulo kjahkjah además de que me cortaban la inspiración cada dos fuck segundos, pff bueno, espero que les guste, espero sus reviews :3 arigato por leer **

**Sin más que decir **

**¡Sayonara!**


End file.
